Luna Dragon
An Ancient and Mystical species of Dragon. They are sometimes known as “The Dragons that Stomped the Night”. During nighttime, their power is at its peak, and it gains incredible strength from the lunar orbit of the moons, which bring out their Spiritual nature to the world, manifesting in the form of a light blue aura. They are located at incredibly secluded corners in the Primordial Gourmet World, and possess an incredible amount of mystical power. They are the stuff of legend even among Nitros, and almost never make themselves known. These Luna Dragons are also ageless, and possess incredible vitality. They are even rarer than the previously thought best kind of food G.O.D. When the Luna Dragons are dying, they transmit a sound which faintly echoes throughout the planet, with every creature stopping to look towards the direction. This is due to the Primordial nature of these Luna Dragons, who have been here since the beginning of the planet’s formation and remain one of the few strongest creatures to live in the area. However, one day, something unique happened. During Ganchoku’s Astral Roaming, he had encountered one of these powerful dragons, and after wordlessly communicating with it, seemingly understanding the pure intentions of the other, forming a powerful bond. After that day, Ganchoku never thought that he would manage to see this dragon again. Right before the death of this same Luna Dragon many millennia later, Ganchoku managed to rush towards it in time and save this very Luna Dragon. Having lived a life of solitude for very long, with each Luna Dragon seeking its own path to further spiritual development, they have neglected the “human” and “social” aspects of life, and this Luna Dragon decided to follow Ganchoku back. Back at the Base Of Operations is where this Luna Dragon lives, however unlike the other creatures, it often remains invisible, hovering around in the skies, This Luna Dragon has attained a Spiritual Enlightenment and Development far beyond the rest of its kind, courtesy of its interactions with the one and only Mantura Cikguru, and has reached into the 10th dimension, unlike its previous comrades who are at the 9th. The Luna Dragons also average out at being 200 meters tall and 300 meters long, though this is but a fraction of the Luna Dragon at the Base of Operations. Powers As a Mythical creature, the Luna Dragon casually exceeds the power of most creatures, even defeating the Nitro at times with sheer strength alone, and they have managed to scare away the Nitro many times simply by growling. The Luna Dragon possesses some of the most advanced physiological structures in the known universe, a perfect harmony between both spiritual and physical development, the Gourmet Cells have enhanced their powers tremendously. With their advanced Spiritual selves, their Gourmet Cells have pitch-perfect efficiency, accuracy, and power. At times, it is even capable of utilizing Appetite Energy to draw upon the primordial energies of the universe at rapid rates. The Luna Dragon also has Food Enlightenment, though to a greater degree than Ganchoku. With a mere 10,000 calories, the Luna Dragon is able to knock the Derous Dragon out cold, utilizing a simple casual swipe. This establishes its position as one of the strongest creatures amongst Ganchoku’s companions. Aside from that is the Luna Dragon’s mastery over Spirituality, possessing the same senses as Mantura Cikguru up to the 10th sense. With its understanding of Spiritual Oneness, it is also capable of melding itself completely with the Government, literally becoming impossible to sense. In this state, all attacks will literally not harm it, and anything sent its way will literally seem like it is travelling through an empty void, as it the Luna Dragon becomes one with everything. The last ability it has is Existential Assertion, which asserts his existence throughout multiple forms of existential planes. When he uses this, he becomes exempt from the universe, and is completely incapable of conducting heat, rendering it immune to any form of attack or force. In its Luna state, which comes forth every full moon, all of its abilities are enhanced dramatically, to the point where it even poses a threat to Bisani Toribra. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Creatures Category:Gourmet World Category:Animal